Trench drains are typically used where there is a need to drain a generally flat surface, such as a sidewalk, driveway, overhead or garage door opening, factory floor, airport apron, or roadway median. Trench drains collect liquid runoff and deliver the runoff to a collection system, such as a sewer system. Typically, trench drains are U-shaped or V-shaped channels or troughs. A grate is placed over the channel to prevent large debris, people, and/or other objects from falling into the channel.
Historically, trench drains were cast-in-place by pouring concrete into forms which were built within a trench. These cast-in-place trench drains are costly and labor extensive due to the forming process.
In recent years, however, trench drain systems are typically modular. These modular systems are typically formed from pre-cast, one-meter channel sections which are assembled on-site to form a desired length or run. Modular trench drain systems provide many advantages over cast-in-place trench drain systems, such as reduced production cost, transportability, and uniformity of design. Despite these advantages, typical modular trench drains systems present challenges of their own, especially during the installation process.
During a typical installation process, a trench is dug to a depth of approximately two times the depth of the channel section. An anchoring and channel support system is then assembled within the trench to desirably position the channel sections within the trench. The anchoring systems typically comprise stakes which are inserted into and distributed throughout the trench, and the support systems typically comprise brackets which are used to connect channel sections to adjacent stakes. Generally, there are at least two stakes (i.e., one on each side) and at least one bracket per channel section, plus an additional set of stakes and a bracket at the end of the run. Each channel section is then transported to and placed on a respective bracket within the trench, and the channel sections are then connected to each other in an end-to-end manner. Each channel section then has to be leveled and aligned relative to both the trench and the other channel sections.
Once the channel sections are positioned and leveled, the channel sections must be covered to prevent concrete from spilling into the channels during the pour. This is typically done by covering the channels with oriented strand board (OSB). Following the pour, the cover is removed, and the grating is installed.
This process can be very labor intensive, requiring multiple workers to work for many hours to complete the installation. For example, a typical installation of a one hundred foot run can require more than sixty hours of labor (e.g., four full-time days for two workers). In addition, the process consumes valuable materials (e.g., the anchors, brackets, and OSB) to secure the sections in place until the trench drains have been permanently secured in place. These materials are non-reusable because concrete is poured around them.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved modular trench drain systems, as well as methods for installing such trench drain systems.